


Лучшая из новостей

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иной раз сложно разобраться в поведенческой психологии терранца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшая из новостей

\- Ну, то есть да, - смущенно говорит Джеймс Кирк. - Вот он я. Такой. Я почему-то подумал, что мой первый помощник должен быть в курсе. Ну, там… мало ли.  
Спок смотрит на тонкий длинный хвост, которым его капитан отбивает по полу ритм “три к одному”. Отстраненно думает: как это большая кошка, пума, может разговаривать вполне себе по-человечески? Необходимо исследовать этот феномен…  
\- Очаровательно, - отрешенно роняет Спок и уточняет: - Я могу прикоснуться к вашей шерсти, капитан?  
Тот обнажает клыки и фыркает.  
\- Прости, но к такому уровню доверия нам с тобой ещё идти и идти, кажется.  
Мягко возвращается в привычный Споку облик.  
\- Как ты понимаешь, распространяться на этот счет тебе не следовало бы. Неправильно поймут.  
\- Кто-то еще осведомлен? - уточняет Спок.  
\- На корабле? Только Боунз… то есть, конечно, доктор МакКой. Сам понимаешь, если что, блох у меня выводить ему. А из руководства - Пайк, конечно. Но он-то давно знает… Он ведь был знаком с моим отцом.  
Спок принимает к сведению.

***  
_\- Ну, ты у нас самец, - глубокомысленно заявляет МакКой, деловито водя сканером. - По крайней мере._  
Джим дергает ухом и шипит. Вот так признавайся лучшим друзьям, кто ты есть на самом деле. Под хвост залезут и трикодером всю душу вынут.  
\- Ну? - спрашивает Джим через некоторое время. - Наигрался?  
Тот увлечен, но Джиму - надоело.  
\- Эй! - восклицает добрый доктор, внезапно позабывший про то, что он - добрый.  
\- Я - пума, - повторяет Джим. - Убедился? Всё. Тут не цирк, чтобы фокусы показывать.  
\- Теперь я должен завести на тебя вторую медкарту и полный диагностический профиль…  
Джим фыркает. Но - нет. Он сегодня не подопытная крыска. Он больше. Он намного больше и сильнее.

***  
Будто бы ничего не поменялось в их отношениях с капитаном. Просто Спок теперь знал, что Джеймс Кирк - оборотень. Спок запросил и тщательно изучил соответствующие данные в корабельной инфобазе. Его несколько смутило, что обнаружил он данные в разделе “фольклор”. Означало: за достоверность предоставленной информации авторы ответственности не несут.  
В остальном же - Спок добросовестно исполнял свои служебные обязанности.  
Джеймс Кирк так же добросовестно исполнял свои.  
Взаимодействие с капитаном Спок находил в целом удовлетворительным и надеялся, что капитан разделяет его точку зрения. К сожалению, Спок по-прежнему ощущал явный недостаток знаний в области терранской поведенческой психологии. Он попробовал каталогизировать получаемые путем наблюдений данные, но не преуспел в начинании. Виной тому - двойные смыслы и подтексты.

***  
_\- Сделай так ещё раз, Джим._  
Джиму, откровенно говоря, осточертело, но он послушно делает: переходит из облика в облик - плавно и легко. В переходе нет ничего сложного или болезненного, тут сказки врут.  
\- И ещё… пожалуйста.  
Джим вздыхает. Ему скучно и он однозначно нашёл бы, чем себя занять.  
\- Фантастика! - выносит наконец вердикт Боунз.  
Ну, друг доволен. А у Джима не так много друзей, чтобы ими разбрасываться.  
\- Момент перехода - полный анатомический кошмар. Но, Джим, это прекрасный кошмар! Просто великолепный!  
\- Пользуйся, - щедро разрешает Джим.  
  
***  
Неприятное чувство, эмоция, выкристаллизовалась. Спок её проанализировал и понял, что это - чувство одиночества. Совершенно нелогично ощущать одиночество на борту корабля с триста девяносто шестью членами экипажа (и пятью пассажирами до Базы-Тринадцать).  
Тем не менее, возвращаясь в свою каюту после смены, Спок чувствует, что… бесполезен? одинок?  
Никто не испытывает в нём нужды.  
Вот что ощущает Спок. Осознание вызывает в нём нечто, напоминающее панику. Терранцы способны паниковать.  
Но Спок вулканец. Он решает уделять больше времени медитативным практикам.

***  
_\- Но Споку ты эту штуку точно не вкалывал! - возмущается Джим.  
\- Подозреваю, что мистер Спок в силу физиологии не способен подцепить блох или коронавирусный энтерит. А ты - способен._

***  
Капитан приветлив и дружелюбен по отношению к Споку - этот факт Спок не может не отметить, поскольку уже в достаточной степени ориентирован в сфере межличностных отношений терранцев.  
Но - это Спок видит тоже - капитан дружелюбен и приветлив в отношении всех без исключения членов экипажа. Это показатель высокого профессионализма капитана: доктор МакКой как-то обмолвился, будто у капитана имелся серьезный межличностный конфликт с нынешним начальником службы безопасности корабля, мистером Джотто. Тем не менее, капитан приветлив и с лейтенантом Джотто.  
Капитан приветлив со Споком - это вызывает чувство благодарности. И ещё какое-то чувство, скорее печальное и неприятное. Спок не очень понимает, что это за чувство.

***  
_\- Как думаешь, мы сработаемся? Со Споком?_  
Боунз пожимает плечами.  
\- Мне иногда кажется, что он совсем ничего не чувствует. Хотя ты сам тогда видел, как он меня по приборной панели чуть не размазал.  
Боунз суров и занят чем-то на лабораторном столе.  
\- Ей-богу, он же как робот! Деревянный!  
\- Ты бы по плечу его пореже хлопал, - изрекает наконец Боунз. - Видишь же, не нравится парню. Если ты забыл, у вулканцев табу на прикосновения.  
\- Думаешь, в этом всё дело?  
Боунз громко стонет.  
\- Он вулканец, приятель. Вул-ка-нец. Сходи почитай в детской энциклопедии. Там понятным для тебя языком написано.

***  
Планета эта обладала достаточно неприятным климатом - при высоких средних температурах уровень влажности оказался значительно повышен в сравнении с привычным и комфортным для вулканского организма.  
Впрочем, работоспособность Спока понизилась незначительно - на три целых две десятых процента (работоспособность капитана Кирка понижалась на двенадцать целых шесть десятых процента в смены, следующие за увольнительными на звездные базы, что не мешало ему вполне достойно исполнять свои функции).  
Почвенный слой планеты имел очень интенсивную бирюзовую окраску, обусловленную процессом разложения местной растительности, и мягко пружинил под ногами, когда Спок шёл с капитаном нога в ногу. И внимательно вглядывался в гущу джунглей. И ждал нападения, хотя капитан сказал:  
\- Да ладно тебе! Ты же сам сказал: планета безопасна!  
Но не хлопнул Спока по плечу, как хлопнул бы раньше.  
\- Условно безопасна, капитан, - возразил Спок. И покрепче сжал фазер.  
Под ногами похрустывало, поскрипывало и издавало иные звуки, чем вызывало в Споке некоторое… опасение. Он полагал: передвижения по джунглям неизвестной планеты в составе группы из двух сотрудников службы безопасности, помощника капитана и капитана… Нет. Начинать следовало с того, что такой состав группы абсурден и противоречит Уставу.  
К тому же бесшумно. Следовало бы передвигаться бесшумно. А под ногами похрустывало.  
И капитан оказался неправ (а Спок предупреждал!).  
Пара животных неизвестного Споку вида появилась из зарослей уже известного Споку вида - трубочника вечносинего. Животные вели себя крайне агрессивно, очевидно, защищая территорию.  
Энсин Эйшман выстрелил первым, но, к сожалению, не слишком метко. Лейтенант Айно продемонстрировала лучшие навыки и оглушила одно из животных. Произошедшее далее описанию поддавалось с трудом (но, помнил Спок, подлежало описанию в отчёте).  
Второе животное прыгнуло на Спока, энсин Эйшман опять промахнулся, лейтенант Айно поскользнулась на листве.  
Капитан Кирк сделался пумой. Пума (или кугуар) - хищник из терранского семейства кошачьих. Крупный достаточно хищник. И опасный. И, как показалось Споку, сейчас - достаточно серьезно раздраженный. Он тоже прыгнул и выпустил когти.  
Поэтому животное неизвестного Споку вида болезненно взвыло и исчезло в зарослях трубочника вечносинего.  
А капитан, припадая на переднюю правую лапу, подошёл и приказал:  
\- Лейтенант Айно, энсин Эйшман, с вас подписки о неразглашении полученной информации сразу по прибытии на корабль! Спок, организуй подъём. Через пять минут я хотел бы оказаться на борту. И, чёрт… Кажется, я сломал лапу. Ох!  
Споку не требовались дополнительные указания. Однако он всё же нашёл нужным отметить:  
\- Я благодарен за помощь, капитан. Очевидно, вы спасли мне жизнь. Однако обязанность старшего помощника - обеспечивать безопасность капитана. Никак не наоборот, сэр.  
Капитан мотнул мордой:  
\- Просто не думай об этом, о‘кей? Я сделал бы это для любого члена своего экипажа.  
После чего возвратился в свой привычный терранский облик и громко застонал.

***  
_\- Только не говори мне… Чёрт, ничего мне не говори! Ты чёртов герой, да? Броситься грудью, защищая…_  
\- Не трави душу. Он член моего экипажа, и ты знаешь, что я не смог бы стоять в сторонке и смотреть.  
\- Разумеется, только потому, что он член твоего экипажа.  
\- И спасибо, выговор - от Спока - я уже получил. Ай! Больно же!

***  
Споку следовало быть честным перед самим собой и гораздо раньше признать, что его медитативные практики не слишком удовлетворительны.  
Но он не был честен, поэтому именно сейчас, когда его сознанию требовались надежные щиты, за их крепость поручиться не мог. Впрочем, он мог “делать всё возможное, не думая о том, о чём думать бессмысленно”, как рекомендовал капитан.  
\- Полагаю, я единственный член экипажа, способный противостоять телепатической атаке и, вероятно, именно я должен быть направлен для ликвидации угрозы.  
\- Чушь! - возразил капитан, которым овладело двигательное возбуждение: он беспрестанно расхаживал по помещению конференц-зала и размахивал руками. Что, тем не менее, никоим образом не способствовало разрешению проблемы.  
Проблема выглядела следующим образом: на двадцатой минуте бета-смены от систем периферийного контроля поступили сведения о проникновении на борт неустановленного объекта. Объект, предположительно, находился теперь на четвертом уровне, в отсеке семь. На момент обнаружения - в отсеке двенадцать. Разумеется, была направлена группа офицеров службы безопасности. Которая не возвратилась.  
И которая оказалась мертва в течение первых двух минут после прибытия в отсек двенадцать. Доктор МакКой констатировал смерть “от ужаса; они попросту слишком сильно испугались! Чёрт бы побрал… Что я буду писать в отчёте?” Таким образом, группа подверглась телепатической атаке со стороны пси-активного существа. Это доктор МакКой и напишет. Позже. При условии, что будет способен написать.  
\- Я не имею права посылать ещё кого-то, - бормотал капитан. - И уж тем более - не своего старшего помощника.  
Объявлен был красный уровень опасности. Коридоры четвертого уровня закрыли для посещений. Прекратили работу пятая лаборатория и блок распределения.  
\- Я телепат, - напомнил Спок. - Я проходил подготовку в области защиты разума. Мой порог чувствительности выше терранского. Моя обязанность - защита капитана и экипажа корабля. Очевидно, направление еще одной десантной группы бессмысленно. Логика подсказывает…  
\- Логика подсказывает! - воскликнул капитан.- Она постоянно подсказывает! Но это очень странные подсказки!  
Потом остановился, принялся дергать себя за волосы (эту привычку Спок находил очень странной).  
\- Мы даже не знаем, как оно выглядит, - сообщил очевидное доктор МакКой.  
Видеокамеры четвертого уровня прекратили трансляцию тридцать две минуты назад. Датчики температурного режима отказали на три четверти минуты раньше.  
\- Оно выглядит чудовищно, - сказал капитан и рассмеялся. Вероятно, это была шутка. - Запустить отравляющий газ? Взорвать отсек к чёртовой матери? Хорошенько продезинфицировать? Мы действительно не знаем об этой твари ничего. Вдруг она питается дезинфицирующей жидкостью и закусывает энергией взрывов?  
Капитан снова принялся теребить свои волосы.  
Спок попробовал снова:  
\- Существо способно к перемещениям, поэтому сложно предположить, куда оно направится дальше. Что требует скорейшего принятия решения. Ещё раз обращаю внимание на то, что было бы логичным хотя бы провести разведывательные мероприятия…  
Капитан посмотрел на Спока и кивнул.  
\- Ждать бессмысленно, ты прав. Оно ещё кого-нибудь убьёт. Но у меня есть план. И он сработает.  
По опыту Спок знал, что планы капитана обычно достаточно опасны - прежде всего, для него самого - и зачастую приводят к результатам хотя и ожидаемым, но настолько нетривиальны в реализации, что сторонний наблюдатель признал бы их... безумными.  
\- Ну. Я пойду.  
Спок же твёрдо заявил:  
\- Я иду с вами, капитан.  
Он верил в своего капитана, верил в его нетривиальные планы, однако не мог позволить бессмысленно рисковать собой. Если хочет - пусть лучше своим старшим помощником. Рискует.  
Доктор МакКой отрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Но ничего не сказал. Возможно, все его возражения мог бы озвучить Спок.  
Но не осталось времени - сигнал с дата-панели проинформировал о новых передвижениях существа.  
Капитан проверил достаточность уровня заряженности фазеров, один сунул в руки Споку и велел:  
\- Не пытайся быть героем, ладно?  
Это указание капитану следовало бы адресовать самому себе.

***  
_\- Пумы очень сильные, Боунз. Очень сильные. А очень сильным животным нужно очень много есть, понимаешь?_  
\- Ты, парень, рассказываешь мне, что за месяц набрал пять лишних фунтов, и это - твоя физиология? Ты полагаешь, в природе пумы питаются картошкой фри и шоколадными пудингами? Для того, чтобы быть сильными? Как мало я знаю о пумах!  
\- Да ты о них вообще ничего не знаешь! И пять фунтов - это ж мелочь, не из-за чего огород городить.  
\- Интересно, как твой остроухий относится капитанам, начисто потерявшим спортивную форму из-за пристрастия к безумно нелогичной вредной пище. Ты никогда не спрашивал? То есть, конечно, он будет продолжать тебя уважать, но…  
\- Ладно. Два раза в неделю. Не больше двух пудингов в неделю и две порции картошки фри. Боунз. Будь человеком. Я даже буду есть то сено, которое ты называешь жутко полезным салатом.  
  
***  
Тела не убрали.  
Спок помнил личные дела каждого из погибших (и еще триста сорок восемь дел тех членов экипажа, которые на настоящий момент всё ещё живы).  
\- Капитан…  
\- Джим. Я - Джим. Мы, может, умрем через десять минут.  
\- Вы говорили, у вас есть план. Возможно, пора им поделиться.  
\- А, собственно. Я просто приду и посмотрю сам. И, если возможно, загрызу эту тварь. Если невозможно - вернусь и буду думать дальше. Ничего особенного!  
Раньше Джим хлопал Спока по плечу, припомнил. Но теперь только взмахнул рукой.  
\- Это очень примерный план, я понимаю. Но что ещё остаётся?  
Спок мог бы сказать, что планом является поэтапно разработанная стратегия достижения цели. И что следовало бы сейчас возвратиться назад и всё-таки заняться разработкой плана. И что там, где не справилась группа десанта…  
Но затем Спок подумал, что если не справилась даже группа профессионалов… И, возможно, проще было бы действительно уничтожить отсек, занятый существом. Если бы тот не находился в непосредственной близости от коммуникационных шахт корабля. Но можно было бы рассчитать…  
\- Почему вы уверены в том, что сможете прийти посмотреть? Эти люди мертвы и…  
Тут ударили. По щитам, за щиты и под щиты.  
Чем-то, похожим на гибель Вулкана. У Спока в голове полыхнуло и опало чёрным пеплом. Пошло трещинами. Спок пошатнулся.  
Джим зарычал.  
Споку стало очень больно думать. Потому что очень страшно. Потому что в жизни Спок не испытывал такого страха.  
Он подумал: “Чего я боюсь?” Но мысль утонула в липком ужасе снова и снова опадающей в чёрный пепел планеты.  
Спок попытался думать снова. Ужасно больно.  
Спок попытался…  
У существа лицо было гармоничное, с эстетической точки зрения, вероятно, даже красивое.  
Спок не понял, где сейчас Джим Кирк и жив ли тот вообще. Но зато тогда понял, чего на самом деле боится. И закричал. Но затем прекрасное лицо существа отдалилось, исчезло, скрылось. Воздух сделался непроглядно густым (как это возможно?).  
Рычали. Визжали в густом воздухе.  
Спок попробовал утвердить себя в этом ужасе. Ужас не расступался и не давал Споку ни дюйма пространства. Спок тоже зарычал. Рычать было больно до состояния шока. Хотя вулканцы не…  
Капитан закричал и заскулил.  
Спок расправил плечи и надавил, отодвигая густоту. Ему было страшно до утраты контроля над собственным сознанием. До утраты себя.  
И мысли опять не принадлежали Споку.  
Себя можно потерять.  
Спок еще раздвинулся. И ещё. Если бы Спок знал, что бывает так страшно. Если бы Спока когда-нибудь готовили к такому непроглядному ужасу.  
Что-то подалось под напором. И Джим опять рычал и выл.  
Подалось и затрещало.  
Звук был высоким и настолько громким, что Спок на какое-то время перестал слышать.  
Джима потерять нельзя.

Спок сидел на полу. От существа осталось одно лицо - по-прежнему правильное и гармоничное. Остальное превратилось в белесое месиво. Большая пума лежала рядом и тяжело вздымала бока. У пумы были светлые ясные глаза. Спок едва поднял себя и передвинул поближе к пуме. Заметил красную терранскую кровь.  
Пума извернулась, тяжело выдохнула и лизнула руку Спока.  
\- Самая замечательная из новостей, - прошептала пума.  
\- Что, Джим?  
Спок не слишком хорошо разбирался в физиологии семейства кошачьих. Он не знал, насколько тяжело ранен капитан.  
\- У животных мозги не так устроены. Поэтому эта тварь ничего не могла со мной сделать, - примолк. Подышал тяжело. - Но когти у нее здоровенные. А мы с тобой её уделали. А самая лучшая из новостей - ты жив. Жив. И я тоже. И это…  
Снова лизнул руку Спока. Влажным шершавым языком.  
\- Я тут пока полежу. Отдохну. А ты, пожалуйста, не уходи.  
Спок подумал, что Джим нелогичен. Но влажный след на ладони нелогично грел.  
Спок продолжал изучение терранской поведенческой психологии.


End file.
